Jinchuuriki Tracker
by Shikyo Miazaki
Summary: Konoha and Suna decide to take children out of the village, but what happens when two children are targeted by a potentially dangerous six year old? pairings in later chapters
1. The trip out, the two targets

**_Discalimer: _**unfortunatly for me...I don't own Naruto...BUT...the girl is mine...I came up with her...so don't take her...

_**Prolog **_

_One brisk autumn day, the villages of Suna and Konoha made a plan to take twelve kids on a venture out beyond the village gates. Iruka, the Konoha academy school teacher planned to bring nine children, but one did not show, so that one was left behind. The eight children brought with Iruka were all six years of age. Three children ventured from Suna with their Uncle Yashamaru. One of these children was six, one appeared to be seven, and the third seemed to be eight. They came across two well built guards carrying a cage with a sleeping girl in it. The girl was only six years of age and her hair was matted a bit with dirt. Her hair was completely black, with not a single pigment of color. Her skin was paler than the snow that fell in the dead of winter in Kirigakure. The child from Suna, that had red hair and nearly equally as pale skin seemed to tense up, being surrounded by so many people. Before he could react though, Yashamaru put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and whispered 'calm down Gaara-sama' to him. But once more, before the red-head could even react to that, a orange blur shot out from a tree branch. a blonde Ninja with sky blue eyes shot from the trees and landed with a thump on the cage. Then sadly, his amazing entrance was ruined by him slipping off the cage and landing on his butt in the mud. A boy from Konoha, with raven black hair smirked at the blonde. "you are such an Idiot Naruto...That was so completely pathetic..." he said simply to the blonde, while everyone else from Konoha burst out laughing and saying similar things to him. Naruto glared at the ground after he stood up. But his head shot up when suddenly the laughing stopped. He looked around feeling slightly confused, until he turned around and saw the girl had opened her eyes. Naruto vaguely heard a girl with pink hair say 'now look what you've done Naruto' but mostly he was lost in the pitch black emptiness of her deep black eyes. They held the staring contest for ten whole seconds, before the silence was broken by the seven year old boy from Suna. "That girls even scarier than Gaara" he whispered to his older sister who nodded. The girl focus shifted, but not to the boy who spoke. Those empty black eyes focused on a pair of sea-green ones. and just like with Naruto, the female and the red-head held a ten second Staring contest, before the guards picked her up and carried her away. Just before departing the guards whispered to adults, "those children have been targeted..." and they disappeared. Iruka and Yashamaru took the children home, and decided not to take them out of the village like that, ever again_

_(I know this is short, but If I get about two or three reveiws, I promise the rest of it will be longer, this was mainly an introduction for the girl, and a little prolog for you to go on...)_


	2. Welcome to Konoha Mina

**Disclaimer**: Once again...I still don't own Naruto, or its characters...unfortunately...however...Mina, she's mine...I came up with her _THANK YOU..._

_**Chapter One**_

_**Welcome to Konoha Mina**_

_Six years have passed since that day, and the incident is long forgotten by all but two young boys. Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, and Sabaku no Gaara of Suna. The only thing those boys remember of the entire incident is the girl, and those deep empty onyx eyes. However their lives have moved on, and they have goals and reasons to live. Naruto had become a troublemaker looking for attention, even more so than he had been before. Gaara had lost all emotion other than anger and hate. It was a rare day, one when Naruto was not skipping class to cause destruction, when the new student to Konoha academy arrived. A girl, around the age of twelve, walked into the class room with Iruka. Her long river of black hair, that flowed to her mid thigh, waved behind her as she walked in. Her long silky black dress fit around every curve of her body, until the bottom where it flared out beautifully. She scanned over everyone with deep black eyes. They rested on Naruto for a second, before they closed again. Then Iruka spoke. "this girl has just recently moved to Konoha, and will be attending class with us." He said to the class before addressing her. "now if you would be so kind, please tell us a bit about yourself. " The girl opened her eyes and spoke very softly. "My name is Mina Miazaki" she said simply so that only Iruka could here her. "Well Mina…" Iruka started, not wanting to force anything out of her she didn't want to say. "please take a seat next to Naruto…" he said quietly. He was about to point out Naruto, but before he could She bowed to him and walked up and took her seat next to Naruto, between him and a raven haired kid. All of the girls gave her an angry look, but she paid absolutely no attention to them. She faced forward with her eyes shut. Within a few hours class was over and the children were released to go do whatever they wanted. Mina was asked by Iruka to stay behind, as all the children ran out. She calmly looked at Iruka as he spoke, "Mina, within a few months there will be the exam. Any who pass this exam, will become a genin, would you be interested in taking this exam." Mina looked at him and nodded. "yes Iruka-sensei, I would actually like to take this exam, if I am able. " she said politely. After that she walked away out of the building. While walking, a boy, about her age, with a dog, ran up to her. "hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba…and this is Akamaru!" he said energetically. Mina looked at him, and nodded. "Hello" she said politely. "Do you want to come train with us?" he asked seeming to get happier that she was talking to him. "Maybe some other time Kiba, I need to finish getting my house set up. " she said quietly. He seemed to deflate. "oh…well…some other time then…" he muttered. He ran off after she nodded. She had not gone three steps, when she heard a female voice call out"MINA!!! WAAAAAIT!" Mina sighed, and turned to look at the pink streak that nearly tackled her. "Mina mina mina, you sat next To SASUKE!" this girl said. "So it would seem" she answered quietly. "eeeh!? Aren't you excited? I would KILL to sit next to Sasuke!" Mina sighed. "I'm afraid I have no interest in this 'Sasuke' at the moment…" she said quietly. The girl stared at her as if she had too heads, but then smiled. "well if you'd like, you and I can be friends, I'm Haruno Sakura…" the girl said smiling. Mina nodded. "that would be nice Sakura…" she said politely. Sakura smiled and ran off. "I'll talk to you later!" she called as she ran off. Mina smiled and started heading off again. She wondered how many people she'd have to go through, before she found the one she was looking for. As she walked, thankfully there was no one else who came running up to her. As she walked she saw the very raven-haired boy that the girls obsessed over. The two had been walking in opposite directions. They stopped and looked at each other, though she avoided making direct eye contact with him. Mina made the first move though, she nodded to him in greeting. Sasuke actually found himself being polite, mainly because he was slightly curious as to why she didn't attempt to attack him like the other girls. "Hello" he muttered to her. "Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" Mina asked politely. She didn't see anything wrong with just talking to him and getting to know him as a friend. "yes…" he said simply. Then Sasuke stuck his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to the lake…come if you want…" he said walking away. Mina really needed to talk to Naruto, but she knew it was rare for Sasuke to offer to let a female walk with him, just from meeting Sakura. She sighed and walked over and followed him. "I suppose that I'll come along for a little while…" she said quietly. "Whatever…" Sasuke muttered, though secretly he was glad she decided to come. The two then fell into a silence. It was not uncomfortable for Mina, she was used to silence, nor was it uncomfortable for Sasuke, for he preferred silence, at least compared to the other girls. Soon enough the two got to Sasuke's main place to be, the dock on the lake. They both sat there for a while, before Mina smiled a bit, and stood up. Sasuke glanced at her, and saw that she walked out onto the lake. She stood there and suddenly a breeze blew by, blowing her hair up and back, and her dress moved around her legs. Sasuke was staring at her, she was beautiful, but like hell he'd ever admit that. The two spent a little more time enjoying each others presence, before mina walked back and climbed back on the dock. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I need to go take care of something." She said quietly to him. Sasuke let out a small 'humph' and nodded. She smiled a bit at him, wondering if maybe she should target him too, but shook her head, she was only supposed to Target nine people, and they had already been chosen. She waved at him before heading off again. _

_-----------_

_I hope this was long enough for you, even though I know it was short. I didn't get any reveiws but I wanted so much to put this up now, I hope you like it...and please reveiw...if I don't get any reveiws for this chapter I'm going to stop...aaand if you want me to stop anyway, let me know that too...please, thank you, ja na..._


	3. Mina and NarutoNew Ninja's

_-1**Chapter Two**_

_**Mina And Naruto  
**_

_Mina headed off into the training area. She hoped She'd find Naruto there. Sure enough the Orange clad Ninja was there training. She sighed a bit and watched him a moment, and then she said. "Hello...Naruto..." Naruto stopped abruptly and turned to her. "you!" he said staring at her. "yes...me..." she said softly. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her. "Getting a formal ninja education...I thought Iruka-sensei made that clear..." Naruto blinked,t hen laughed. "no I mean there, specifically..." he said smiling. "OH!...well I came to train..but it seems you were already here..." she said smiling softly at him. She made eye contact with him and they stayed that way for a while. After a moment Naruto sighed and looked at the ground. " Why were you going to prison all those years ago?" he asked softly. Mina looked sadly down at the ground. "You have to understand , there was a lot of human error and false evidence involved in that...I was framed for the killing of my parents...so much so...that even I though I'd done it..." she said quietly. Naruto blinked. "oh...I'm sorry!..." he said quietly. She Smiled and shook her head. "don't worry...it was all sorted out and I'm here now. I don't think Konoha has ninja that will frame children for murders...does it?" Naruto shook his head. "NOPE! BELIEVE IT!" She smiled . "well its all settled them." _

* * *

Mina and Naruto had small chats like that every day for a few months. They didn't become friend, Mina made sure of that, but they did get closer. Mina also started to become friends with Sasuke. But the day of the exam came around and Mina aced it just as easily as as Sasuke. But Naruto, as we all know, failed it. Mina felt sorry for him, and wanted to comfort him, but the only ones that knew She talked to him, were him, and her. So things went on as per the Anime. Naruto Stole the scroll, and Iruka and Mizuki found him, and Naruto beat the CRAP out of Mizuki. However, there was one thing that the anime didn't show. After Iruka and Naruto had there moment in the Light, Mina walked out of the shadows. She looked at him with her empty onyx eyes and sighed softly. "I'm glad you made it to being a ninja NAruto..." she said calmly,a nd though Iruka tried to shield Naruto without actually shielding him, Naruto locked gazes with Mina once again. "but now I have one last bit of news for you. you asked me, a while ago, why I 'targeted' you. well now you know. you are one of the nine I am sent to find..." she said,and then she blinked and smiled. "but...now that I've said that...Iruka-sensei didn't you say something about taking Naruto for Ramen?" Iruka nodded and got up, and NAruto said. "HEY! MINA-CHAN! why don't you come with us!" Mina nodded, and the three of them set out for Ramen, contemplating what was to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone liked it...chapter four should be up in just a few weeks...


End file.
